happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buns of Steal/Trivia
Trivia * This episode is related to the arcade game Run and Bun, and was released on the Mondo site at the same time. The teaser trailer is made for both subjects. *This is Lifty and Shifty's first appearance since Swelter Skelter, back in 2009. Another similarity between these two episodes is that they both have Lifty and Shifty starring in them and have a goof in common, where "starring" is misspelled as "staring". *This is the second episode in which the pun of the title had something to do with bread. The first being Better Off Bread. *This is the second time Lifty and Shifty try to rob The Mole, and fail. The first time they tried to do it was in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Both failures were due to bad timing. The first time, they were collateral damage from the battle between Flippy and Fliqpy. This time, they struck too early, when The Mole was on his way to pick up, not drop off, the buns. *This marks The Mole and Lifty and Shifty's season 4 debuts. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Lifty's death. *This is Cuddles first death since Breaking Wind and his first death in season 4. *This is the first episode of season 4 to star a character other than Lumpy. *This is the first episode in season 4 that Lumpy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels do not appear in. *Truffles appears behind the bakery near the end of the episode (when the closing iris is shown). *This is the second time where Lifty and Shifty don't die right after each other or at the same time, the first being Junk in the Trunk. *This is the fifth time that Lifty dies before Shifty. The other three episodes being Milkin' It, [[Who's to Flame?|''Who's to Flame?]], ''Wrath of Con and Swelter Skelter. *Some fans have said the scratches Shifty receives make it look like he's blushing. *Lifty is responsible for all of the deaths in this episode. *Excluding Sniffles' death, every death involved getting bisected. *After the credits, there is a small advertisement for the game Run and Bun, the game Run and Bun is based on this episode and is available to download on Google Play and iTunes. *Due to the fact Run and Bun was announced before the episode, this is arguably the first episode to be based on a game and not the other way around. *Despite the characters that appear in this episode, Cuddles is the only one who is playable in Run and Bun. Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, and The Mole appear in the game but not as playable characters. *Some people say this is the episode with Lifty's most torturous death. *Giggles is the only character from this episode to not appear in Run and Bun ''at all. *During Lifty's first injury, he shoots himself in the foot both figuratively and literally. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a pun of "Buns of Steel", a series of exercising videos released in the 1980s and 1990s. *Shifty's death is a reference to the passengers' deaths in the opening of a 2002 horror movie, Ghost Ship. Superlatives *Giggles' death is similar to Cuddles' death in ''Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Wingin' It and Cub's death in Let It Slide. *Sniffles' death is similar to Toothy's death in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Shifty's death is similar to the death of the first Generic Tree Ninja that dies in Books of Fury. *Lifty's death is similar to Giggles' death in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Continuity *Giggles is using the same pair of roller-skates she wore at the diner in Concrete Solution. *Lifty's blowtorch from Swelter Skelter reappears in this episode. Production Notes *This episode was known three months before You're Kraken Me Up and All Work and No Play despite its actual release. **According to Twitter, this episode was originally planned to be released in May, but it had been delayed due to the making of the game based upon it. *Kenn Navarro's voice was sampled for Lifty and possibly Shifty. *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia